Guntiver the Arctic Wolf
Guntiver is a Mobian Arctic Wolf and the leader of the Arctic Freedom Fighters, having been the one to push for the group's organization. While he hoped for a peaceful resolution to their problems with Dr. Robotnik, he eventually realized that the only way to stop the evil doctor was to fight, and he and his team-allied with the Knothole Freedom Fighters-have engaged Robotnik's forces on multiple occasions. History Meeting the Freedom FightersEdit Guntiver was responsible for bringing together the group who became the Arctic Freedom Fighters, though they started out as a group of Northern Tundra activists who ended up trapped in Northamer during the First Robotnik War. When Dr. Ivo Robotnik's Weather Annihilator drastically altered the weather around Knothole, the Knothole Freedom Fighters found themselves trying to endure the sudden cold while Robotnik tracked them. Hiding in a cave, they were soon found by Flip, who led them to his friends further in the cave system. Guntiver introduced himself and the others to the Freedom Fighters and explained that they had all traveled south to visit friends and family, only to be forced into hiding when Robotnik began his reign of terror. When Sally Acorn asked if they found the normal climate uncomfortable, Guntiver explained that they had stolen technology from Robotnik in order to artificially cool the caverns. He figured that now they'd all be trapped as outcasts, but the Freedom Fighters refused to back down. Despite this, they realized that the unusual weather put them at a disadvantage. Guntiver then said that while he and his friends weren't skilled fighters themselves, they could help the Freedom Fighters learn to adapt to the current weather conditions. (StH: #26, CSE) Later, despite better preparations, the Freedom Fighters found themselves the target of Snively Robotnik's freeze-ray. Trapping them in a large block of ice, he used a vehicle to push the block, intending to deliver them to Robotnik. However, he was soon stopped by Guntiver and his friends; the wolf aggressively bared his teeth and chased Snively off while the others released the Freedom Fighters from the ice. Afterwards, Guntiver told the Freedom Fighters that they would take Snively's vehicle and use it to drive back home, thanking the Freedom Fighters for their inspiration and promising that in the future, they'd have the courage to face danger instead of simple hiding from it. (StH: #26) Much later, the Arctic Freedom Fighters contacted Rotor Walrus to inform him that the Walrus Herd, his family included, had been freed from Robotnik's control. Rotor lived with them for months until, one they, they suddenly fell under mind control once again and turned on him. Rotor very narrowly escaped; he was rescued by the Arctic Freedom Fighters, but upon his recovery, Guntiver had to break bad news; the Bathysphere had been destroyed, and the herd's re-enslavement confirmed that Dr. Robotnik-in the form of his other-worldly counterpart Dr. Eggman-was again at large. Prior to these events, Guntiver and his friends had split up for a time over conflicting ideas, but Eggman's rise to power helped them put aside their differences to once against become a team. Some time later, the team would find themselves defending the opposite pole as they joined a vast army of Mobians in storming the Xorda weapon known as the Quantum Dial. (StH: #85, #125 CSE) Local Problems In 3237, Guntiver sent a transmission to New Mobotropolis, requesting help if possible. He explained that the Walrus Herd was being used to built and protect what seemed to be a giant refueling station of some kind. Sonic eventually made his way up north and was happily greeted by Guntiver, who lead him into an underground base beneath an igloo. He explained to Sonic that when they first met, they were more of an activist group than Freedom Fighters. Erma interjected that some of them had wished to be more proactive, earning a glare from Guntiver, but the wolf continued on, saying that as Robotnik was threatening the region, they had decided to solidly band together and fight for their home. After going over their plans, the group set out towards the enemy base. (StH: #215) After accessing the situation, the group split into two as planned; Guntiver sent Sealia's group (consisting of herself, Flip and Augustus) underwater to attack the lower portion of the base while he, Sonic and Erma attempted to make their way through the aggressive Walrus Herd. Despite having to fight the walruses, Guntiver described them as "innocent" and reaffirmed that their mission was necessary to free them from Robotnik's control for good. Fortunately, the fighting came to an abrupt end thanks to the efforts of Silver the Hedgehog, who used the tower's signal booster to disrupt the herd's mind control as well as disable the Dark Egg Legion. As the underwater team succeeded in destroying the lower portion of the base, Guntiver caught Erma in a hug, elated. He and the rest of the team later enjoyed a victory celebration in Iceborough. (StH: #216) Guntiver and his team later joined forces with Team Fighters after the Death Egg Mark 2 arrived in the tundra. Having monitored the massive airship, Guntiver was able to provide intel to Sonic's team regarding the craft, and upon being thanked expressed that he was thankful for the chance to help. He then questioned Tails regarding their plans for containing and helping Mecha Sally once they captured her before joining in on a combined assault on the Legion bunker where the Death Egg had docked. After battling a number of Egg Swats, Guntiver and the others were surprised by the arrival of Silver, whom Sonic was far from happy to see. Guntiver attempted to calm Sonic down, but the blue Hedgehog was fed up with Silver's repeated accusations that one of the Knothole Freedom Fighters was a traitor, and Guntiver remembered Silver's attempt to kill Rotor. However, with a little support from Tails, Silver went on to explain that he had been able to identify the "traitor" with outside help. Guntiver and the others were shocked when Silver claimed that Sally was responsible for the devastation of his future, but was then informed that Silver now knew that Sally's actions had been misinterpreted by fragmented history. Welcoming the time traveler to the team, Guntiver again expressed his determination to cover Team Fighters while they went after Sally. He also informed Silver of their intent to infiltrate the Death Egg by passing through an underwater tunnel discovered by Flip. Unfortunately, Silver used his powers to illuminate the tunnel and gave away their position to Akhlut's warriors. The Hedgehog then tried to get Guntiver, Erma, and Amy to safety while Sonic and the others engaged the Orca, but Augustus had to save Guntiver when Akhlut disrupted Silver's concentration. The heroes made it into the Death Egg, but were subsequently caught up in the effects of a second Genesis Wave. (StH: #247) Personality Guntiver is a friendly individual of strong opinions, enough that the other members of his team respect him enough to follow his lead. He, in turn, is rather gung-ho and shows confidence in their abilities. Despite his ferocity in battle, he started out as an activist against Robotnik rather than a combatant, and was unwilling to fight against him even when stranded in the more southern regions of Mobius. It was only after befriending the Knothole Freedom Fighters, and later as Robotnik began to tighten his hold on the Northern Tundra, that Guntiver took a more aggressive stance. He remains a fairly calm presence on the team, though his previous stances are still a source of tension between him and Erma. Abilities As a Mobian Wolf, Guntiver is possessed of agility and ferocity that are enough to intimidate most opponents. He also has fairly solid leadership skills, largely due to a strong sense of confidence and respect for his team. Background Information Guntiver is one of the only Mobian Wolves featured prominently in the series not known to have been a member of the Wolf Pack at some point. Shift E. Wolf of the Sand-Blasters is another. Appearance Guntiver is a red and yellow wolf with blue eyes. Like many characters from the comic's early days, Guntiver's design was initially fairly basic; later depictions gave him a more solid appearance. He wears a green vest, green and yellow shoes, and brown gloves with yellow trim. His eyes were eventually established as blue, though in one appearance they were reddish in colour. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Animals Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Inconclusive